One Last Patronus
by Severus Snape Admirer
Summary: After making a promise to Severus, it's up to Lily in her doe form to bring back the savior of the Wizarding world and finally rest in peace. Taken away by Lily when he was 1 years old, Will leaves Araluen for Hogwarts. Is Harry Potter the chosen boy or will Will put him in his place? Can Lily keep her vow or is it too late? Can Severus find what he's been missing? R
1. Prologue

_Love will find a Way (Prologue)_

_**A few days after Halloween…**_

As Halloween past over Britain, cheers and celebrations were heard everywhere as wizards and witches celebrated the death of the Dark Lord. Nobody seemed to care how a small enfant managed to take down a fully trained wizard, but it didn't matter. Only a select number of people were finding it hard to celebrate the joyous occasion, when it had cost the lives of two very important people.

One of those people sat in his quarters at the pristine school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, barely moving. His name was Professor Severus Snape, well known Potion Master at Hogwarts and a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Sitting in his favourite chair, he sipped a glass of fire whiskey as he stared at the crackling fire that lit up the gloomy living room. Well, the dungeons quarters weren't as colourful as the house common rooms they still had some decorations scattered around the chambers. One particular object was a portrait hanging over the fireplace of a lady with fiery-red hair and emerald green eyes. It was a muggle portrait, so it didn't move which was fine with the young teacher. Other than the portrait, a few book shelves and a few other paintings, the room still maintained its depressing mood. It had a kitchen across from the living room and a long hallway to the right of fireplace where his bedroom, personal laboratory and study were placed. The room was still and quiet, except for the sound of rain hitting the magical windows.

Looking closer at the man, you could see the tell-tale signs of crying in his face and bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was greasier and dirtier than it usually was after long days brewing potions, but Severus didn't care. He was angry at himself for getting his only love killed. It had been his fault and no matter how hard he tried to blame someone else it kept coming back to the day he told the Dark Lord the prophecy. Anger mixed with frustration played out in his mind and suddenly the fire whiskey wasn't so appealing. With no one around to blame or yell at, he threw his glass of whiskey at the portrait, watching it shatter and fall on the mantle piece above the fireplace. He was about to throw the bottle when the fire turned green and a stern, old women came out of his fireplace floo.

"Good evening, Severus," commented Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't see you at any of the meals."

"Do I look okay to you, Minerva? Take one good look at me and tell me I look fine," snapped Severus irritably, wanting nothing better than to continue to grieve in peace.

Minerva looked at him and sighed heavily seeing just how troubled her colleague was and made no mention to point out that it had been a rhetorical question, "Severus, we know you loved her very much, but you can't blame yourself for this."

"Can't I? As I seem to recall, I was the one who told the bloody Dark Lord about the prophecy. I put her in danger and now she's gone," replied Severus, loosing steam until he was whispering the last few words.

Minerva looked at her broken down colleague with worry as he crumpled before her eyes into a young broken-hearted man. She walked over and threw an arm over the distressed Potion Master, who didn't seem to realize she was still there and squeezed.

"Severus, you are too hard on your self. Lily would never blame you for this and you know it. She was special to you I know, but I also know that you shouldn't blame your self, because you didn't ended her life. Lord Voldemort did. You need to understand that you weren't the one that handed her over to him. If anyone has any real reason to blame themselves, it should be Sirius Black," said Minerva in a soothing, yet serious tone as she watched her ex-student beside her.

"I-I miss her so much. I didn't even get to say good-bye," whispered Severus after some time and the room had gone silent as each was lost in their own thoughts. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable, but Minerva was the only one that had ever really cared about him. After the run in with werewolf-Lupin, Minerva had taken a more caring role with regard to the young Slytherin. Unlike the Headmaster who seemed to let the matter slip, Minerva had decided enough was enough. After fifth year, she had taken to punishing James and Sirius when ever they decided to bully Severus around her. She wasn't always around, but she helped whenever she could and had started forming a slow bond with the young boy. Now, they were both friends and Minerva had become a sort of mother figure to the young man.

"I know," replied Minerva reminding Severus of where he was and what had turned into the worst day of his life.

After graduation, Lily had made an attempt to restore the friendship between her and Severus. Severus had been overjoyed and they had quickly become close friends. Unfortunately, Severus still harboured feelings for Lily and it was too much for the young man when Lily had told him that she was getting married to James. That had been the final breaking point and Severus had broken all ties with the red-head. Lily had been upset, but eventually got use to not having Severus in her life. Now she was dead and the last thing he had said to her was that he hated her.

"Severus, the Headmaster wants to talk to you," informed Minerva, helping Severus to his feet.

"About what?" questioned Severus, but Minerva shrugged her shoulders indicating he had no choice, but to go up to Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath, Severus moved toward the front door, opened it for the two of them before closing it shut behind him. On a normal day he would have flooed to the Headmaster's office, but today he decided to walk and clear his head. He walked toward the stairs, preparing himself mentally for what would be a long discussion. Muttering the password for the gargoyle and entering the cramped office, he stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. Steeling himself, he forced his eyes to look at the Headmaster

"Ah, Severus I've been expecting you. Please have a seat so we can start," offered Albus, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

"Cut to the chase, Albus. What do you want?" asked Severus keeping his temper in check to avoid snapping at his employer.

Dumbledore's cheerful face turned serious while he studied his spy standing in front of him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Potion Master was upset about Lily's death. He hated discussing bad news with his friends and colleagues, but he had no choice. Other than Petunia, Lily had no other immediate family and Severus was the obvious choice in this matter.

"We need to talk about what to do with Lily's son," started Albus making sure not to refer to Harry as James's son and playing to his colleague's weaknesses.

"I thought you moved him to live with his Aunt and her family?" retorted Severus, seeing he had been correct in assuming he would not like this conversation.

"I have and as long as the blood wards hold, he'll be safe living with his relatives away from the wizarding world. I'm talking about what to do with him when he starts at Hogwarts. The boy needs protection and you are the only candidate," answered Albus, bracing himself for the refusal he was sure to get.

He wasn't disappointed seeing the look of utter disgust on the younger man's face, "You are asking too much of me, Albus. I won't do it. You broke your promise to me! You said you would keep her safe!"

"I did as much as I could, Severus. James and Lily simply put their trust in the wrong person, much like you did a few years ago. The point is Harry is alive and he needs to be looked after," informed the Headmaster, keeping his voice calm.

"What are you talking about, you daft old man. The Dark Lord is gone, along with the only friend I ever had," replied Severus softly, looking away from the Headmaster.

"You and I both know that this is nothing more than a temporary set-back for the Voldemort. He will return and Lily's son will be in terrible danger," insisted Dumbledore before playing again to Severus's love of Lily and added, "He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You, of course, remember the colour and shape of Lily's eyes, right?"

"DON'T...gone...I killed her," whispered Severus, fighting back tears and showing weakness in front of his mentor.

"Is this remorse?" inquired Dumbledore standing up and walking around his desk to stand beside his young spy.

"I wish...I wish I was dead," muttered Severus, lowering his head in defeat and keeping his eyes trained to the floor.

"Oh, come off it, Severus. What use would that be to anyone?" said Albus. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly love her, then your way forward is clear."

Severus seemed lost in his own world and didn't reply for a long time as painful memories clouded his mind. Finally, he lifted his head and said, "What...what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died so it's up to you to make sure she did not die in vain. Help me protect her son," pleaded Dumbledore.

There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never - never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…"

"I do!" snapped Severus and stormed out of the office, not caring that he had not been properly dismissed by his employer. He had said he would protect Lily's son and protect him he would. Heading back down to his chambers, he threw the door opened and stared up angrily at the witch's portrait. "You better appreciate what I'm doing, Lils. I only wish it was my own son I was protecting not the spawn of James Potter. Don't you remember that day when we were young?"

_Severus certainly remembered the day not so long ago when he and Lily had gone to the park. It had been a few weeks after he had told Lily she was a witch and the two of them had had a solid friendship. They had been lying in the grass watching clouds go by when Lily had broken the silence with a question._

"_Hey, Sev. Have you ever wondered about life after school?" asked the red-head, shifting so she was on her side facing the young man beside her with head propped up by her elbow._

"_Not really. I mean I want to become a Potion Master, but seriously Lily why does it matter right now?" asked Severus looking at her curiously._

"_Well I suppose not, but when we're at Hogwarts we might different people and we might not be best friends anymore," replied Lily sadly._

"_What are you talking about? Of course, we'll still be best friends," insisted Severus sitting up and resting a hand on one of Lily's._

"_You think so?" questioned Lily, looking at him with a spark of hope._

"_I know so," pushed Severus even though doubt was playing at the back of his mind that he could be wrong. It seemed to work because Lily perked up and returned her gaze back to the clouds. Curious as to what her response was, he repeated her question back to her._

"_I'm not really sure, but I definitely want a family. Not a big family. Just a nice husband and a child," answered Lily with a sigh._

"_Yeah, it would nice to have a family, I suppose," returned Severus, not meeting Lily's eyes when she shifted back to look at him._

"_You suppose? Why wouldn't you want a family?" inquired Lily._

"_I'd never find someone to love me as much as you do," answered Severus quietly._

_Tears started to cascade down Lily's eyes as she sat up and threw her arms around him hugging him like he would disappear if she let go._

"_Severus, I promise you that I will find someone to love you," said Lily, sternly._

_Severus pulled away from Lily, not seeing the hurt on her face and stared at the play ground watching a father push his child on the swings. "You can't promise something like that, Lily. It's impossible."_

"_Then I'll make a vow to you right now. I Lily Evans swear to Severus Snape that I will find someone to love him," ordered Lily, crossing her finger over her heart._

_Severus smiled faintly, not sure what to say to his friend because in his heart he knew that it was a foolish promise to make. Instead of commenting, he simply changed courses and pinched her before taking off towards the teeter-totter._

They had played at the park for another hour before his father had come to the park and had dragged him home. It was the first time his father hit him and he rubbed his cheek at the memory. Shaking his head he glared one more time at the portrait and swept from the living room toward his bedroom, slamming it with a loud BANG.

As the fire in the fireplace died down to embers, the room fell into darkness and soon the Potion Master's chambers were quiet. Nothing moved for a few moments except for a steadily growing ghostly blue light. As the blue light grew, you could see a figure start to form out of the blue light and in a few seconds a ghostly silver doe appeared in the room. It looked at the portrait on the wall and a small ghost of a smile appeared. Turning towards the hallway, the doe trotted down it and simply walked through the door into Severus's bedroom.

A look at his muggle clock showed the doe that it was midnight and already the Potion Master was beginning to show signs that he was having a nightmare. At first it was subtly, but eventually the Potion Master started thrashing in his bed. Padding silently over to the troubled man, the doe leaned her head down and touched her nose to his cheek. He sighed contently and continued to sleep peacefully.

Again the doe smiled faintly and trotted back a few feet to admire the young man sleeping in his bed. Opening her mouth, the doe began speaking in a soft female voice, "I remember the promise I made to you and I **always** keep my promises. Please know that I love you and that I would never blame you for my death." Closing her mouth, the doe looked once more at her old friend, before blinking and disappearing with a crack.

In another world, far from the time of Hogwarts and the hidden realm of Wizardry, a young boy watched his mother get taken away by a group of men. The young boy just couldn't understand why the bad men were taking his mummy away. Considering he was only one years old, the young boy showed very advance intelligence for his age. Nobody saw the young boy hiding in the shadows and continued to drag the woman out of the house. After the door had shut tight, the little boy released the scream he had held in and started crying. The boy was so distraught that he didn't see the silver white doe materialize in front of him.

Shaking its head, the doe trotted over to the frightened child and lower her head to gently nudge him. Startled by the soft touch of the doe's nose the child jerked his head up and moved away from the doe. For a while, neither moved as both looked at each other wondering what to do next.

The silence was broken by the doe opening its mouth and speaking in a soft voice, "Shh...child. It will be okay. Don't be afraid, I'm here to take you to a place where you will be safe."

The little brown hair boy's dark brown eyes simply starred at the doe with a mix of both distrust and childish curiosity. He wanted to go with the strange animal, but his mummy always told him not to go anywhere with a stranger. Thinking that maybe if she talked more to the doe, it would be okay to not consider her a stranger, he moved closer.

"My name Will. What yours?" asked the small four year old. His parents discouraged him from showing off how smart he was, but the doe didn't seem like it would do that to him.

The doe smiled at Will and replied, "Nice to meet you, Will. My name is Lily and I already know how special you are."

"You mean you know that I do weird stuff?" asked Will wondering how the strange creature knew anything about him. "Like change my mother's hair or fly?"

Lily nodded her doe like head and laughed, "Of course, Will. I know all about that. That's why I was sent to come and get you."

Will smiled at the praise and crept closer to the doe sticking his hand out to the touch Lily's soft head. Lily stuck her head down to meet Will's hand and nuzzled it, making the little boy giggle and embrace the doe. Lily sighed happily and would have stayed that way, but the sun was going down in this time and so was her time on earth. Shifting so Lily could see into Will's cute dark brown eyes she asked, "Will, I need to know if you want to come with me. Would you like that, sweetie?"

Will looked at her for a few minutes as his brain thought over the question and nodded his head enthusiastically. He liked Lily a lot and she seemed not to be bothered by any of the strange accidents he had done. The doe smiled and bent down to encourage the child to climb onto her back. After making sure he had a good hold on her neck, she stood back up and turned to door, stamping her right foot. The door opened as if an invisible hand had turned the knob and smiled at her success.

"That Will is what my people call magic. You've been doing something called accidental magic which you have no control over. In a few years, you'll learn to control that magic and become a full-trained wizard. Now, when we exit the house, I want you to close your eyes and squeeze my neck as tight as you can, okay sweetie?" asked Lily.

"Kay," replied Will already adjusting his grip on Lily's soft neck and closing his eyes. The doe nodded happily and then looked at the small wooden table. Stamping her right foot again, she smiled as she saw a cream-coloured envelop appeared on the table. Done all she could, she looked at her charge once more and trotted out of the house. As soon as the pair exited the house, the doe closed her eyes and they both vanished with a CRACK.

Silence once more covered the small house and clearing while birds flew overhead chirping a bit before quieting. Leaves of nearby trees fell from their branches and squirrels started foraging for food. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that the sound of hoof beats disrupted the peaceful silence. A rider wearing a green and brown malted cloak came bursting out of the thick forest heading straight towards the house. Seeing the house was silent and dark, the figure reined in his sweat-soaked horse and swiftly dismounted, grabbing his long bow. Leaving his horse, the small built man cautiously moved toward the house, but decided no one was around and didn't bother knocking. Opening the door, the cloaked figure took a look around the small cramped cottage and his face turned worried. There were signs of a struggle in everything from the hastily thrown dinner on the ground, to the patches of blood on the wooden floor.

"Damn," mutter the man, scanning the quiet house again only to see the small cream-coloured envelop on the table. Walking closer, he noticed it was addressed to him, Halt and slowly tore open the envelope to read the message. It wasn't a long message and Halt was slightly startled by the words. Reading carefully a few times to make sure there wasn't any hidden meaning, he sighed heavily and headed toward the door after tossing the letter into the fire.

If anyone had been left in that house and tried to read the small message as it burned, they would have left confused. For on the paper read the words;

**You are released from your vow. **

**I promise he is in good hands. Do not attempt to find him**

**Your friend, Daniel.**

Nothing else disturbed the quiet house in the clearing as darkness covered the house, casting shadows in the remaining firelight. In time, the house and its occupants would be forgotten by the man and the people of Araluen.

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter and Ranger's Apprentice fanfic. I just finally got hooked on the series a few months back. Anyways just to let you know the first few chapters will be when Will is one years old and will eventually skip to when Will goes off to Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

**Love, S.S.A**

**P.s I'll try and have funny quote from either series at the end of each chapter. If you laugh, I get a Slytherin (that's me) get's a point…if not Gryffindor get's a point. It's the age old Gryffindor vs. slytherin game. Again, I can't own any of the characters because that would be plagiarizing…sigh.**

**Quote of the Chapter: From Book 9: Halt's Peril**

"_Does it matter?" Halt asked._

_Horace shrugged. "Not really, I suppose. I just wondered why you'd gone to the kitchen and why you took the trouble to remain unseen. Were you hiding from Master Chubb yourself? And Will just turned up by coincidence?"_

_"And why would I be hiding from Master Chubb in his own kitchen?" Halt challenged. Again. Horace shrugged innocently._

_"Well,there was a tray of freshly made pies airing on the windowsill, wasn't there? And you're quite fond of pies, aren't you, Halt?" _

_Halt drew himself up very straight in the saddle. "Are you accusing me of sneaking into that kitchen to steal the pies for myself? Is that it?"_

_His voice and body language simply reeked of injured dignity._

_"Of course not, Halt!" Horace hurried to assure him, and Halt's stiff-shouldered form relaxed a little._

_"I just thought I'd give you the opportunity to confess," Horace added. This time, Malcolm couldn't conceal his sudden explosion of laughter. Halt gave them both a withering glance._

_"You know, Horace," he said at length, "you used to be a most agreeable young man. Whatever happened to you?"_

_Horace turned a wide grin on him. "I've spent too much time around you, I suppose," he said._

_And Halt had to admit that was probably true._


	2. Lily's Good-Bye

Chapter I: Lily's Good-bye

The rain was pouring down hard as thunder boomed in the distance and lightning lit up the dark Hogwarts Grounds. After a sugar-filled feast courtesy of the House Elves, all of the students were tucked in their bed and teachers were getting some sleep or up marking assignments. Leaning against the ledge of the astronomy tower, a black-cloaked figure stood sulking. He was so pre-occupied with his thoughts; he didn't notice the rain soaking his cloak, chilling him. In fact, Severus Snape was completely oblivious to the world around as he stood there.

Around the world, wizards and witches were now celebrating the death of the most evil wizard of all time; Lord Voldemort. No one was concerned how or why he was gone, only a select few knew the real reason and were mourning the death of two brilliant minds. At this time, the bodies of James Potter and Lily Evans, for she was never a Potter in his mind, were at the Wizarding Morgue. As he sat there sulking, he thought about ending his life right there and then, but the more he thought about the more he realized that he couldn't. Dumbledore would need someone to infiltrate the Death Eaters once the Dark Lord returned (he was not one to think otherwise) and he had promised to protect James Potter's whelp. He scoffed at the idea of coddling the little brat, deciding he would keep far away from him as possible. He wasn't a man that willingly coddled his students, unless they were in desperate need and was slytherins. Only his Slytherins knew of his soft side, helping them cope with their problems from bullying to abuse at home.

He was just about to head back to his quarters and drown the rest of his problems with a shot of firewhiskey when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wand out in a flash, he twisted around only to stop when he realized it was the Head of Gryffindor; Professor McGonagall.

"I thought I might find you here, Severus," said McGonagall, ignoring the wand pointed directly in her face.

"What do you want, Minerva?" asked Severus withdrawing his wand and placing it back in his wand upholster up his sleeve.

"I didn't see you at the staff meeting and just wanted to make sure you were alright," answered Minerva.

"Well, I'm fine as you can see Minerva. Now if you'll excuse me," replied Severus brushing past Minerva to head down the stairs.

"Still think that mask fools me, Severus? I know you're lying to me. You and I both know how much Lily meant to you," pushed Minerva moving closer to her young colleague.

Severus stopped to give Minerva a nod and then headed down the stairs and back down to his quarters in the dungeons, leaving the Deputy Headmistress behind. She wanted to follow him, but eventually she turned and headed to her own office feeling he needed the time alone.

Meanwhile Severus had somehow managed to end up at the entrance hall, proving just how out of it he was. He looked around wondering how he had gotten there, but decided that a stroll through the woods might help calm him down. Unlike most teachers, Severus enjoyed taking a walk through the forest. Most felt it was a horrible place and should be avoided at all costs, but one just how to know the forest to see the beauty in it as well. He enjoyed seeing the misunderstood thestrals and the majestic unicorns. Loved talking to some of the friendlier centaurs and hear the haunting songs of the wolves.

He was just passing Hagrid's hut when he caught sight of something in his peripheral direction, making him stop in his walk. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of a bright shining white figure in the distance. It glowed snow white with a bluish tint and seemed to stare into his very soul. They stood there for a minute, neither moving until the figure turned its head and walked into the forest, surprising the ex-Death Eater. Curious, Severus slid his wand into his hand and started moving to where he had spotted the figure. When he arrived, he noticed right away that the thing had not left any trace of its existence.

He scanned the edge of the forest, but the thing, whatever it was, was nowhere to be found, making Severus wonder if he had dreamed up the figure in white. He was just about to head back inside when he spotted the figure a few metres away heading deeper into the forest. It seemed to be trying to tell him something. Instinct told him to head back to Hogwarts, but something about the figure seemed familiar and calming.

One more look at the castle, Severus turned and followed after the shimmering figure wondering who or what it was. He couldn't remember reading up on any sort of strange creature like this, yet here he was following this strange thing, whatever it was. As he stumbled through the forest, the Potion Master came to realize that nothing seemed to matter other than that strange creature. It was as if it had erased all thoughts and feelings of Lily, leaving him feeling warm and calm inside. He was so busy, it took him a few minutes to realize that the figure had stopped moving and was standing beside a pond. Now that he was a lot closer, he realized that the figure was actually a female deer. Looking at it, something stirred in him as he saw the doe's eyes were a beautiful deep emerald green.

"Lily?" he called not believing his eyes as he stared at the doe. He had heard tales of loved one coming back to the land of the living as their patronus to give one final good-bye or to pass on something important. Of course, he hadn't believed the rumours feeling that it was all absolute non-sense and had heard no more of the discussion. Yet here was a patronus like doe with the same coloured eyes as the girl he had loved for years.

The doe nodded, but made no move towards Severus, just simply stood by the pond watching him and him her. Severus looked around remembering this was the spot where they had first told each other they had a crush on the other. It was their secret place away from both the Mauraders and the houses. Where they could just be friends and nobody could tell them what to do and could share their secrets.

"I'm surprised you remember this place, Lily," remarked Severus walking closer to the doe, and starring across the small pond.

The doe said nothing; simply watching him like a mother watches their child, never taking her eyes off him. Severus looked around loving how the moonlight cast it's reflection in the water and lit up the small clearing. He sat down, enjoying the comfort Lily's doe gave to him as he watched a small herd of unicorns playing nearby. Unlike horses, unicorns were able to retain huge amounts of knowledge and memory. This particular group had seen Severus on many occasions collecting ingredients for his Storage room. So they felt no reason to leave the enchanted clearing now when they spotted him sitting by the pond.

After a few minutes of watching the unicorns and remembering times long since forgotten, Severus turned to the doe and asked, "Why have you brought me here?"

The doe who had for once taken her eyes off Severus to watch the same herd of unicorns turned her green eyes on him.

'_I have come to say good-bye to you and to leave you a message, my darling,'_ a voice from inside Severus's head called.

"How are you doing that?" asked Severus curiously, he never heard of being able to talk to someone through one's own mind.

'_It's only temporary so that I can say what I need to say. I have until dawn and then I must leave you. I can see your fears and I can feel your pain, Sev and I need to know that you will be alright when I am gone. What is troubling you?'_ asked the doe.

"Until dawn? You just got here! That only gives us two hours together and I have so much to say to you. I'm so sorry for everything I have done. It's my fault you're dead. I should have been killed; you had a son who loved you. You had so much to live for. Yo –"replied Severus only to be cut off.

'_Yes, I am no longer alive, but that does not mean that I am gone. I'm always with you, even if you can't see me. Sev...I do not blame you for what has happened this night. It's all part of life and you need to realize that it wasn't your fault. You were hurt and only doing what you felt you had to do. Don't you dare think for one moment that I would have wanted you to take my place. I...I tried to write to you so many times, my love but I never found the right way to tell you,' _ replied Lily.

"Tell me what?" asked Severus.

'_That I was already marked to die, long before the prophecy was read to Albus Dumbledore. A few weeks before I was diagnosed with a type of terminal cancer. I tried to tell you, but I just didn't have the heart to. So my dear, the point is even if you hadn't told Lord Voldemort the prophecy, I still would have died,' _answered the doe, lowering her head.

"Cancer? Why didn't you say anything Lils? I would have been there for you if I had known. I could have been looking for a cure or at least have given you something t –"

'_Hush, Sev, there is nothing you can do and nothing you could have done then. I did try to tell you, but I just couldn't break your heart. Every time I saw you, you were so happy and so very much the man I had loved in school. Please try to understand that it was hard for me to come to terms with it too. I loved you so much, Severus. I really did,' _pleaded Lily, walking closer to her best friend.

For a minute Severus said nothing as he tried to sort through the things she had said to him and try to figure out something more to say to her.

Lily, as always beat him to it, '_There's something I need you to do for me, before I go.'_

"I know Lily, I'll look after your son. If by my life or death I can protect him, I will. I cannot promise that I will be coddling him anytime soon, but I will do everything I can to make sure he's safe," replied Severus standing up like the proud man he was.

'_I know you will, even though it will be hard, but that's not why I have chosen to come to you instead of my son. There is something more important that I need you to do for me,'_ informed the silver doe.

"What is it Lils? I'll do whatever it is you want!" responded Severus, wondering why in fact she was not with her own son.

He heard someone laugh in his own mind, before Lily's soft voice said, _'My son is too young to need me or to remember this visit. Besides, I know that he and I will see each other when the time is right. Sev, I chose to come to you because I feel you are the only one I can trust. I want you to see what it is I want from you before you decide. Follow me.'_

Severus was surprised to hear such a compliment from Lily, it took a few minutes before he realized he was to follow the doe...err Lily. Lighting his wand, he followed after her, making sure that nothing could creep up on him. If he hadn't heard Lily's voice in his head, he would have thought he was being played. Slowly, they made their way through the ever darkening forest making it harder and harder to see. Finally, the doe stopped in front of a small den, which greatly confused Severus until he heard the sound of crying from inside. Curiously, Severus bent down to see a small one-year old boy crying into an old blanket.

Severus gave Lily an odd look before turning back to still crying child and in a calming voice said, "Are you alright, little one?"

The little boy stopped crying just enough to look up at Severus and mumble a quick 'Hullo sir' and then hug tighter to his blanket.

Still confused by the sight of the young boy he said, "Would you like to come out? I promise nothing will hurt you."

The little boy shrugged and slowly came out, reaching out his arms for him to be picked up to which Severus surprising acquiesce to, holding him securely. He quickly turned back to Lily wanting to know just what this child was doing without parents, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at night.

'_His name is Will, son of a half-blood family from the past and the real boy that will defeat the Dark Lord forever. I'm afraid my son is not what everyone wants him to be. I want you to train up Will until such a time as he is ready to stand against the Dark Lord. More importantly, I want you to be a father to him, raise him as your own,' _came Lily's voice of reason.

"What! Lily, I'm not cut out to be a parent. I'm not exactly the cuddling, loving type that loves kids. No, you have to give this task to someone else. I'd be a horrible parent. My father was-" Severus paused realizing suddenly he now had no recollection of what his parents were like.

'_This is my gift to you, Severus. I have removed every bad memory you had from your child-hood in hopes that you will someday realize you are not your father. Until, that day I've locked them deep within your mind. It may not seem like a gift right now, but in time I think you'll see I did it out of love. Please my love, I do not have much time. I need you to do this for me,'_ pleaded Lily.

Severus looked down at the little boy in his arms, fast asleep clutching the dirty blanket in his arms. He turned back the doe unsure of what to say to her. He wasn't exactly sure about it being a gift, but who was he to judge.

'_Sev, this boy is yours in everything, but blood and he needs you just as much as you'll need him. Maybe you can't see that now, but you'll see that everything I do, I do because I love you. Besides, even people like you, deserve love,'_ whispered Lily.

"People like me? Just what exactly did you me-" started Severus only to realize he couldn't remember what who he had been yelling at. He tried to think about the last few minutes, only to realize the only thing he remembered was stumbling across the little boy. Shrugging, he secured the child in his arms and headed back towards the castle. As he walked, he felt eyes watching him, but never turned back. If he had, he might have puzzled at the sight of flickering white doe smiling,only to vanish in a second, leaving no trace of it behind.


End file.
